


A Special Lucky Item

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today’s lucky item for cancers is a really special item! What will make your day brighter and better is nothing more, nothing less, than the person you have special feelings for! If you have them by your side today, nothing will be able to ruin your day!”<br/>It should be easy. He literally had the person he had special feelings for around him all day.<br/>Then why was everything different that morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Lucky Item

Midorima adjusted his glasses, not knowing what to do. When he watched Oha-Asa that horrible morning, he thought that it was really a lucky day; it would be too easy to get his lucky item. After all, it was always there, clinging to him.  
“Today’s lucky item for cancers is a really special item! What will make your day brighter and better is nothing more, nothing less, than the person you have special feelings for! If you have them by your side today, nothing will be able to ruin your day!”  
It should be easy. After all, Takao would always sit in front of him, talk to him during class – even though the greenhaired would daily complain about that habit of his, stating that he should pay attention to class, nodayo - chase after him on lunch time, go to train with him, make stupid jokes, smile, literally clinging to his shoulders when Midorima was not paying enough attention. He literally had the person he had special feelings for around him all day.  
Then why was everything different that morning?  
Takao didn’t sit in front of him like he usually did; actually, he decided to sit on the other side of the classroom, next to one of his other friends, whose name Midorima couldn’t quite remember. He didn’t talk to him once during the breaks between classes. He didn’t go with him to the lockers to get Midorima’s books, like he would always do. Hell, he didn’t even say good morning to him!  
His weird behavior was really starting to get on Midorima’s nerves. Takao was clearly avoiding him, but the green haired didn’t recall having done anything wrong to deserve that. He tried to remember everything that happened the day before. Takao was acting normal that day, clinging to him like usual, and they walked home together, and all Takao did was to grin happily and say goodbye when they had to go apart, like he always did.   
Maybe it was because Takao had to ride him again? But they had been doing that for ages now, and Takao never got mad at him – well, at least not mad enough to avoid him the whole next day.  
Did he do something? Should he apologize? But if he apologized without even a reason, it’d be really fake. Maybe he should ask what he had done wrong. But would Takao answer? What if he tried to run away from him, what would he do? Midorima didn’t have the slightest clue…  
Maybe it wasn’t something he had done yesterday, then. Maybe Takao just got tired of him, always complaining about whatever Takao was doing and being cold and using him to ride him over. Now that he thought of it, he had never really expressed that he liked Takao. Maybe Takao thought that he was being a bother?  
Midorima’s chest was in pain. Whatever it was, he really needed to talk to him during lunch break.  
He was so worried he didn’t even notice he had completely forgotten about Oha-Asa.  
When lunch break arrived, Midorima immediately went to talk to Takao, who was smiling and making silly jokes at a group of friends. Midorima told himself not to get mad. It was not like he couldn’t have any other friends.  
He just really wanted to hear Takao’s jokes now.  
He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses before finally speaking to his teammate.  
“Takao, can I talk to you for a minute?”  
“Yeah, what is it?”  
He sounded so cold that Midorima wanted to punch himself in the face.  
“Uuuh, it’s just that… Today Scorpio is ni 12th place… And supposed to have really bad luck, so… Here” he handed Takao a stuffed duck “that’s today’s lucky item. Don’t miss your pass today while training”.  
“Sure,” was Takao’s only reply. He took the duck without really paying attention to it and placed it on his desk, talking to his friends again.  
Midorima stayed where he was for several seconds, being completely ignored. Then he sighed, and tried again. “Takao, can you come here to talk to me for a second?”  
“What is it?”  
“God damn it” he finally lost it. He grabbed Takao by his arm and dragged him out of the classroom, leaving his friends wide-eyed before they could do anything. He only stopped when they were in the rooftop. Then Midorima was ashamed of himself “I apologize for dragging you”, he said, adjusting his glasses again.  
“Well, it’s too late now,” Takao sighed, crossing his arms. He didn’t say it in an annoyed way, though. It was like he was completely used to it.  
“Takao, I need to inquire you a really important question”.  
“Go ahead. Geez Shin-chan, why are you so formal?”  
Midorima tried to hide his smile in his hand, pretending to adjust the glasses once more, even though they were exactly in the right place. It was the first time Takao called him Shin-chan that day, and he only then noticed how much he missed it.  
“Why… Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you yesterday? Or is it something in me that just annoys you? If it’s that… I apologize,” he bowed to him “but please tell me right away, and I’ll try to fix that. Just don’t stop talking to me, please”.  
Takao laughed, leaving Midorima completely puzzled and lost.  
“Well, I never thought you would actually say that. So you do have feelings, Shin-chan!” he smiled, and Midorima once more asked himself why he was in love with that man. He was completely annoying and was making fun of his honesty “that’s not it, Shin-chan”, he slang his hand on Midorima’s shoulder, clinging to him, with that really bright smile of his, and Midorima found himself not having any doubt on why he liked Takao so much “I just really needed to know if you would go after me today”.  
Well, now he was really puzzled. He was wide-eyed for a moment, but quickly went back to his composure “and why is that?”  
“Because,” he grinned, “I watched Oha-Asa today”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I didn't beta the work because I'm really lazy, and english is not my first language, so if there was any mistake, please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcomed as well.  
> Comments really make me happy, even though it's just "I liked it". End. It really makes me happy to know that you really read my work, so please leave a comment if you can.  
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
